


To Test a Theory

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [2]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Campbell and Joe reunited, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Masters has a theory, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Masters has a very interesting theory that he wants to test. Lucky for him Campbell is very close to his best friend.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 34
Kudos: 11





	1. Stage One: Intention

Bill stands watching the two boys on the floor of the living room, their lips touching and bodies tangled together. “Joe.” Campbell moans, pushing Joe onto the floor and connecting their lips again, his tongue pushing its way into Joe’s mouth. Bill leans against the wall, moving a hand down to his belt to unbuckle it slowly at the sight. He doesn’t look from the two on the floor who have now switched so that Joe was on top, Campbell’s nails trailing down his back under his shirt. Campbell’s leg wraps under Joe’s bum, pushing the pair closer together as his hips jut up. Bill’s eyes open making him sit up on the bed. “God.” He groans, moving the sheets off of him to reveal his tented underwear. He looked over to Campbell, fast asleep next to him, the boy’s arm rested gently on the man’s waist. “Alright.” Bill whispers, gently moving Campbell’s arm to rest on a pillow as he slides out of bed and moving to the bathroom. 

“How would you feel about inviting Joe for dinner this evening? After I finish work?” Bill asks, taking a sip from his coffee. Campbell looks up from his bowl of cereal, putting the spoon down lightly. “But you said.” Bill moves his hand onto Campbell’s. “That was wrong of me to stop you from seeing Joe. So would you like that?” A smile breaks out on Campbell’s face. “I’ll ring him later.” Campbell says, feeling Bill brush his fingers over his hand. “What time are you going to be back from work?” Campbell asks, going back to his cereal. “I will be home as close to 5 as I can.” Bill says, standing up to wash up his mug. “You can ask Joe to come round before if you’d like, catch up again.” Campbell nods with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “Behave okay.” Bill says, kissing the boy’s head before picking up his bag and leaving. Campbell swallows his spoonful of cereal before reaching behind him to grab the phone. “Joe! Guess what?” Campbell exclaims as Joe picks up. “Bill says we can hang out again… Yeah he told me this morning and you can come round for dinner.” Campbell smiles, tapping his hand on the table. “Can you come round about 4?” 

Bill watches Joe from across the table. “So you work at the library?” Joe looks up from his coffee. “Yeah, been working there about 3 years now.” Joe smiles, looking over to Campbell. “It’s been nice, remember the day Campbell came in asking for some books.” Bill clears his throat. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in a certain arrangement.” He says, looking between the two boys. “If you wanted to keep meeting up.” Bill moves his hand over Campbell’s. “What is this arrangement?” Joe asks, Campbell looking just as confused. “Has Campbell told you what I do?” Bill leans forward, looking back at Joe. “He says that you are a doctor.” Joe straightens up in his chair, back stiffening slightly. “I also do research into sex and I have a theory that you two could help me with?” Joe swallows, picking up his mug and taking a sip from it. “What is this theory?” He says looking a little nervous. “That a partner could still gain pleasure from watching their partner involved with someone else.” Bill looks between the pair again. “Interested?” 


	2. Stage Two: Observation

“Now it’s best to forget that I am here, carry on as if it were just the two of you.” Bill explains, moving the chair to the corner of the room so he was less visible. “How far do you want us to go?” Joe asks, brushing a hand down Campbell’s arm as they sat on the bed. “However far you feel comfortable with.” Bill rests his notebook on his knee, pen tapping on it gently. “I will make notes on my reactions; physiological and physical at certain points.” He explains, smiling gently at the two. “So whenever you feel comfortable.” Bill finishes, silencing himself to appear in the background. He watches them, waiting as the two take a few breaths before Joe makes the first move; brushing his hand up Campbell’s arm to the bottom of his hair and caressing it lightly. Campbell’s mouth opens, turning so that he is sat cross legged facing Joe as his hand moves to Joe’s leg, brushing his hand up and down the lower part. “Are you okay?” Joe whispers, trailing his hand down into Campbell’s jumper. The boy leans forward pecking up Joe’s lips before the older one pulls him closer, their eyes closing as the kiss becomes deeper. Campbell’s fingers brush under Joe’s jeans making him shiver, biting the bottom of the boy’s lip. They part for a few moments, Campbell’s lips parted as he slid his hands up to push Joe’s jacket off of him, leaning forward to press his lips against Joe’s now visible collarbone. 

Bill opens his legs slightly, trying not to distract the two boy’s as he writes a few things down. The two were now shirtless, Joe’s jeans were undone and it wouldn’t be long until they were off whilst Campbell’s were still on him but seemed tight. Joe was laying back on the bed with Campbell straddling his hips, the older boy’s hand resting on the younger’s lower back, pushing him back down to his lips. Bill wasn’t certain but it seemed that Joe had slipped his tongue into Campbell’s mouth, he noticed the way the boy’s back arched and his hips rubbing against Joe’s. “Campbell.” Joe moans, as his jeans were pulled off of him, fighting his hands past Campbell’s arms to unbutton the younger’s jeans, pulling them down and leaving them both in their underwear with their clothes thrown onto the bedroom floor. Bill noted down that all three of them were hard before resting the notebook down gently, his hand moving down to unbutton his own uncomfortably tight trousers. “Please.” Campbell whispers, sliding a hand to cup Joe over his briefs whilst his teeth brushed down his chest. Joe brings his hands to the boy’s face, pulling him down to connect their lips again as he thrusts into Campbell’s hand. Bill notices how Joe’s toes curl into the sheets and his nails dig into the boy’s shoulder blades as Campbell sinks into his chest. “Joe please.” Campbell moans, pulling at Joe’s lip. By now Bill would’ve been inside Campbell, moving inside of him and making the boy whimper underneath him. He could have satisfied Campbell and made him a cup of cocoa by now. 

“Fuck.” Joe moans, fingers digging into Campbell’s hips as the boy rides him. Campbell’s head is hung, chin against his chest, shivering as Joe thrusts his hips up. “Kiss me.” Campbell whimpers, scratching down Joe’s chest, the other sitting up to wrap his arms around Campbell’s neck and connect their lips. Campbell didn’t even have to tell Bill to kiss him, he just knew; he knew how to look after Campbell. Bill notes something down, his other hand quickening as he watches the sweat from both boys mix on their connected foreheads, the way that their skin stuck together and how Campbell bounced gently his mouth staying agape as they part, Joe’s lips moving down to suck at his collarbone. “Joe.” Campbell gasps, toes curling up towards the air. He was close, Bill knew that just from the tone that Joe’s name left his mouth. “Me too.” The other boy whispers, breath hitting the boy’s damp shoulder licking a stripe into it. Campbell’s head falls, teeth scraping at Joe’s neck and biting on it gently, face scrunching up as he cums against Joe’s stomach which in turn causes him to finish also. As they connect their foreheads, panting lightly against each other Bill cums into his hand, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the chair. 

Bill moves over to hold Campbell, Joe looking a bit lost on what to do when he starts crying. “Why don’t you jump in the shower Joe. There should be some towels on the side.” Bill suggests, rubbing his hand against Campbell’s back pushing it up and down. “You did really well.” Bill praises, brushing the hair out of the boy’s sweaty face as the shower is turned on. “Do you not want me anymore?” Campbell whimpers, looking up to the man with lidded eyes. “What do you mean? What makes you think that?” Bill asks, reaching over to grab a bottle of water from the stash under the bed. “You wanted me to do boyfriend stuff with Joe. I thought boyfriend stuff was just for us.” He explains, allowing Bill to bring the bottle to his mouth, water flowing down his throat. “Oh no Campbell it isn’t like that.” Bill strokes the boy’s chin, making sure that he had his attention. “Remember I said. I just wanted to find something out. And do you know something?” He whispers the last bit, scratching at the boy’s neck lightly as he shakes his head. “When I was watching, all I could think about was me doing all of those things to you.” Bill tells him, seeing a small smile of pride creep on the boy’s face. “Can boyfriend stuff happen between all of us?” Campbell asks, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder with a yawn. “We can still do boyfriend stuff, yes.” Bill says, hearing the door open again and Joe coming in with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Is Campbell okay?” Joe asks, sitting down on the bed to rest a gentle kiss on the boy’s shoulder. “He will be.” Bill says softly. “Will this happen again?" Joe asks. “We can discuss it. But another night.” Bill tells Joe, shushing Campbell as he lets out a hiccup. 


	3. Stage Three: Intervention

Bill sits in the chair in the corner of the room. “What are we doing this time?” Joe asks, Campbell sat next to him a little quiet. “Well the first time you were still working things out, trying to see what each other liked. We will get more accurate results now.” Bill explains, grabbing the notepad and resting it on his knee. “So whenever you are ready?” Joe looks over to Campbell, brushing a hand over the boy’s cheek as he shoots a shy smile. “Yeah?” Joe whispers as Campbell nods, the other boy brushing the hair out of his face before kissing him. It escalates quicker this time, Campbell being moved onto his back as Joe straddles him. Bill notes the quickening of pace, before flicking his eyes back to the pair. Joe is quick to push Campbell’s shirt up, moving his kisses down to the boy’s stomach leaving Campbell with his eyes closed and searching for some sort of contact. Bill starts to worry, he can see how Campbell’s face scrunches up. “Joe.” He whimpers, pulling Joe’s head back up to his lips. Campbell sits up to help Joe take his shirt before twisting his fingers in Joe’s shirt. “Now?” The boy asks, unbuttoning his own jeans as Campbell does his. Their bodies connect again sending a shiver through both of them. 

Joe digs his nails into Campbell shoulders as he pushes in, scraping them down onto the boy’s chest. “Oh.” Campbell sighs, knees bending and pulling Joe closer to him. “Quiet.” Joe moans, dipping his head into Campbell’s chest and sliding a hand around the other boy’s mouth. Campbell closes his eyes, toes curling into the mattress as he turns his head in the direction of Bill before moaning again, pressing a kiss onto Joe’s palm. “No noises.” Joe twists his head against Campbell’s chest hand sliding down to wrap his fingers around his neck. “Joe.” Campbell kicks his legs out, wrapping his arm around Joe’s wrist. “Not like this.” Joe quickens his thrusts, taking hold of Campbell’s hands and pushing them down and into the bed. As Campbell opens his eyes Bill spots a tear run down his cheek. “Joe.” Bill says gently. “Joe stop, let Campbell.” Joe doesn’t seem to notice or hear him. “Joe!” Bill shouts, getting up and pulling the boy back and off of Campbell. Joe curls himself up on the floor, tears running down his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sobs, watching as Bill moves over to comfort Campbell. “It’s not your fault Joe.” Bill reassures, passing him down a blanket to wrap around himself. 

“Joe, it’s fine.” Bill rubs his shoulder passing him a mug, Campbell still clinging onto the man. “I hurt him.” Joe rests his head in his hand. “It’s not your fault.” Bill says again, helping Campbell onto the sofa. “Campbell is a complicated one, aren’t you?” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head passing him a mug of cocoa. “It’s a little hot.” Bill warns before sitting opposite Joe. “I just wanted to be in control. When I was with… well he took advantage, told me things just so that I would let him…” Joe pauses, taking a sip from his tea. “Well let’s just say it’s messed me up.” Bill looks passed the boy to Campbell taking careful sips from his cocoa, looking at whatever was on the TV. “Campbell is a little more sensitive, they say bipolar heightens everything.” Bill tries to explain just as the phone goes. “I’ve got to get that.” Bill stands up, stretching as he walks to the phone. Joe picks his mug up and sits next to Campbell. “I’m sorry. Still friends?” Campbell nods, shuffling his hand to find Joe’s whilst still keeping his concentration on the TV. “Alright, well is it possible to call you tomorrow. Sort of busy at the moment.” He says, putting the phone down. “Why don’t we order some food, talk about what happened?” Bill says, leaning against the TV cabinet. 

Bill watches them, sitting in the armchair to the side of the sofa; their hands were held as they ate their chinese food. “I think what happened.” Bill starts, finding the remote and turning the TV off to get their attention. “Is that you aren’t aware of what Campbell likes and more importantly doesn’t like. And I think that if I were involved…” Joe looks over. “Me and Campbell we’ve learnt a lot about each other over the past few months. This is only a suggestion, we don’t have to do this again if you don’t want to, but all three of us together.” Campbell rests his chin on Joe’s shoulder smiling at Bill. “How does that work?” He asks, sitting up and moving to sit on Bill’s lap. “Well we will work it out.” Bill brushes his hand down the boy’s hair and down to his neck, kissing him softly. “If you want to try it, for the research, we can work it out. If not we can call it a day and go back to like normal with just us two and Joe being your friend.” Campbell rests his head against Bill’s chest looking at Joe. “Why don’t we think about it?” Bill rubs his hand down Campbell’s arm, feeling him relax against him. “Can we talk Bill?” Joe says, in a voice just above his breath. “Let me put Campbell in the bed and then we will.” Bill tells the boy, standing up carefully with Campbell in his arms. “One moment.” 


	4. Stage Four: Talks with Joe

“Okay.” Joe looks up seeing Bill walk back in. “What did you want to talk about?” He sits down in the arm chair, looking over to the boy. “I’m worried.” He starts, Bill leaning forwards a little. “You study this stuff and I was… well is it because of my ex that I did that to Campbell?” Joe looks up with almost pleading eyes. “Well.” Bill exhales, leaning back a little. “We have found links to previous sexual experiences having impact on more recent ones. Especially if there were.” He pauses trying to search for the right words. “If there were incidents of abuse in them. It can change what a person comes to believe is safe and consensual sex.” He clears his throat. “Does that make sense?” Joe nods, hand squeezing his knee. “Was this person your most recent sexual partner? Excluding Campbell?” Joe nods again, nails digging into his jeans. “You shouldn’t punish yourself for this. Everything is all pretty new.” Bill leans to touch the boy’s knee, hoping he wasn’t pushing over a boundary. “It is something that can be helped. I understand though if you feel this should stop, that we don’t follow onto the next stage.” Joe shakes his head, looking back up to Bill. “I want to do it. Not because I want to- uh. Well I do love Campbell very much so. Sorry I think I’m just tired.” He shakes the thoughts off. “It’s okay to feel some connection. You guys are best friends at the end of the day. Look why don’t you stay here for the night? Too late to walk home now.” Joe nods, smiling gently. “Can I? With you two?” Bill squeezes Joe’s thigh gently. 

“I’m just going to clean this up, I’ll join you soon.” Bill says to Joe who was making his way to the bedroom. Bill begins washing up the mugs, glad that they got taken out so he had less to clean. He hears a quiet humming coming from the bedroom and smiles gently at it, closing his eyes for a second and leaning against the counter. There was a small part of him that thought maybe three could work, expanding further than just sex. He snaps out of it, draining the water before putting the mugs away and drying his hands. When he gets to the bedroom door he shrugs off his shirts, stepping out of his trousers before finding a pair of pyjama bottoms. He looked to the bed; Campbell laid fast asleep with his hand in Joe’s who was humming gently. Joe looks up and smiles at Bill who joins them, pulling the boy into his chest and brushing a hand down his side. “He’s okay.” Bill whispers to the other boy who was watching Campbell carefully. Joe lets go of Campbell’s hand moving onto his side and closing his eyes whilst Campbell scratches before nuzzling back against Bill’s chest. The man takes Joe’s hand gently guiding it over to rest onto Campbell’s curled up leg. “It’s okay.” He whispers almost in permission as Joe brushes his hand over the boy’s bare leg. “This is okay.” Bill whispers to himself this time; he could share Campbell. 

Bill wakes up almost having forgotten that there was an extra person on their bed. Joe was practically being pushed off the bed as Campbell was starfished on his front, the hand that rested on Campbell’s last night now flailing off the side of the bed. Bill gets up slowly, moving Campbell onto his side of the bed before encouraging Joe to move more onto Campbell’s side. “It’s alright.” Bill shushes the boys who start to stir. “Go back to sleep.” He whispers, pulling the sheets back over them before moving into the kitchen; it was only 7. He stretches moving over to the coffee maker and pouring some grounds in it, starting to brew it. He spots Joe’s bag on the floor, it’s contents falling out of it. Bill moves onto his knees starting to put things back before noticing a letter from a renting company. He looks over his shoulder before looking back and skimming through the letter; Joe had been kicked out of his flat, and had been for a few days now. “Morning.” Bill turns folding the letter quickly and placing it in his bag. “I was just cleaning up a bit.” Bill tells Joe, standing up and brushing himself up. “I’m making coffee?” Bill offers moving over to the pot. “Always seem to make enough for two although I wouldn’t dare give Campbell coffee.” Bill jokes, grabbing two mugs. “Bad enough when he’s had one two many cocoas.” Joe smiles gently, sitting down at the kitchen table. “I know you’ve seen the letter.” Bill turns leaning against the counter. “You could’ve told us. Stayed here.” Joe shakes his head. “That’s just the thing, I love Campbell too much. I’d worry that I’d take him away from you.” Bill dips his head, tapping his fingers against the counter. “If you are both up to it I want to do the final stage tonight.” Bill tells him. “Excuse me, I’m just going to go check on Campbell.” The man clears his throat leaving the room.


	5. Stage Five: Involvement

“Before we start. Do we all want to do this?” He looks to Campbell first, to make sure he can share his real opinion, usually getting quite nervous disagreeing. “Yeah I am.” He says with a small smile and then Bill turns to Joe who nods. “We prefer that you use words for things like this. Consent is important to interpret right.” Bill explains. “I’m ready.” Joe says. “Okay then.” Bill says, pulling down his braces and untucking his shirt. “Let’s have a go.” He starts unbuttoning his shirts almost as a hint to the others to start undressing. Joe is quick to undress, finding himself sat on the edge of the bed, helping Campbell take his jumper off as Bill moves to the boy’s jeans, sliding them off of his legs. “This is what we are going to do.” Bill shuffled so he sat against the head of the bed, opening his legs to pull Campbell between them. “Joe came over here.” Joe rests a hand on Campbell’s knee, on his knees as he catches the boy’s lips in his. Campbell kisses back resting a hand on Joe’s back to keep him steady. “That’s good.” Bill whispers, pressing his lips against Campbell’s shoulder making the boy let out a rather delicious noise. “So good.” Joe reiterates before slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Bill makes sure to keep a hand on Campbell as he slips his other hand to grip his boxers pulling them off of himself. “Campbell?” He asks, Joe pulling away so that the boy could respond. “Are you ready?” Campbell clears his dry throat. “Yeah I am.” Bill moves Campbell so that he sat on one of Bill’s legs, pulling his briefs down in the process.

Campbell’s head falls back against Bill’s chest as he enters the boy. “Joe keep him sat up.” Joe strokes his fingers under Campbell’s chin before gripping it lightly and pulling it to his lips again. “Remember to always keep a connection.” Bill prompts, scratching his nails lightly up and down the boy’s side before moving his lips to the back of the boy’s neck, kissing it softly. “Can I?” Bill lifts his head up, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder to look at Joe’s tented boxers. “Only hands, keep kissing him.” Joe nods, struggling at first but able to pull his boxers off one handed so that he could keep a hand in Campbell’s. “Campbell, look at me.” Joe says watching as the boy looks up, slightly dazed eyes. “I’m going to move your hand to touch me. Is that okay?” Campbell nods before catching himself. “Yes, can you touch me?” Joe looks up to Bill who nods granting permission. “Okay I will.” Joe guides their connected hands to himself. Bill snapping out of his daze and looking up when he feels Campbell’s energy shift. “Joe hold his other hand.” Bill tells him, stroking a comforting hand down Campbell’s back whilst leaving little kisses on his shoulder. “Oh sorry.” Joe connects their other hands as he feels Campbell relax a little. The two boy’s shudder as they both start touching each other; Bill smiling down at the sight as he thrusts gently into Campbell. 

“Okay, that’s it.” Bill soothes as Campbell twists, after Bill had pulled out, to rest his face in the man’s neck. “I’ve got you.” He scratches down the boy’s back as he looks over to Joe. “You don’t have to sit on the sidelines.” He smiles gently, holding an arm out to encourage Joe closer. “Campbell’s reactions are definitely stronger but you need aftercare too. How are you doing?” Joe suddenly gets hit with his feelings, the first time he has been asked how he was, resting his head against Bill’s shoulder. “Tired, a little shaky.” He tells the man, brushing his hand across Bill’s bare arm. “It’s okay, just coming down from it all.” Bill comforts both of the boy’s, Campbell yawns against Bill’s chest. “That’s a good idea. Let’s get some sleep but first, I’ve noticed that both of you have dry throats. I’m going to get some water.” Bill goes to move when Campbell increases his grip on the man. “Joe, can you hold him?” Joe nods, wrapping his arms around Campbell as Bill sneaks off to the kitchen to get all of them something to drink. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers, pulling at Joe. “He’ll be back, just getting some water.” Joe soothes, brushing a hand through the boy’s sweaty hair as Bill walks back in with a glass in each hand. “Sit up a bit, don’t want you choking.” Bill instructs before passing them the glasses. “How was that?” Bill asks, sitting in between the two of them. Campbell yawns, nuzzling into the man’s shoulder who lifts the glass again. “Drink some more please.” He says looking over to Joe. “I enjoyed it.” He says, placing the empty glass on the bed stand.

As Bill looked down at the two boy’s on the bed, after coming back from his study he smiled down at the way they seemed to perfectly connect together, bodies curled in peaceful harmony. He moves to kiss the top of Joe’s head before moving down to Campbell’s other side and stroking a hand down the boy’s face making his eyes flutter slightly before he falls back to sleep again. “It’s only me.” Bill whispers, pulling the sheet over himself as well. “Maybe this could work.” Bill says but seemingly only to himself as the other two were deep in sleep. But it was true, this could work with all three of them. They’d have to work to ensure everything was equal but this could work. Bill shuffles closer to Campbell so he could also keep some contact with Joe. He mutters something under his breath before calming against Bill’s touch. 


End file.
